Friends
by Kano's On Crack
Summary: I have never been into girls. Or at least, that's I thought for sixteen years of my life, until one day I uttered some simple words to my best friend: "I wonder what your boobs feel like." Needless to say, we both didn't expect that. MIKUxLUKA/NEGITORO SMUT.


**Friends**

I have never been into girls.

I was pretty sure, in the few years that I've lived, that I wasn't homosexual or bisexual or attracted to any girls. I wasn't interested in reading yuri stories or mangas or any of that, not even the least bit curious like a lot of my friends were when they experimented around to have "fun". I just wasn't about that. … At least, until I got a bit older, one day when I was sixteen.

Until I uttered some simple words to my best friend.

"I wonder what your boobs feel like."

Instantly after saying this, we both blushed bright red. Wait, what? What had gotten into me?! I guess I had always wondered what large breasts felt like since I was very flat, but I had never asked Luka if I could touch hers. It was just weird, even between close friends. And that sudden statement definitely shocked myself too.

She looked away awkwardly, the tension hanging in the air, probably self-conscious at this point. "Um… soft?"

Which made me want to touch them even more. I wasn't sure why I had this deep longing to feel them, but I had been feeling this way for a while. It was natural curiosity… probably. That was reasonable for a girl my age, right?

Noticing that I was staring, Luka bit her bottom lip for a minute before saying, "Miku…"

"Yeah?" I mumbled out, face growing hot. I regret saying anything at all. Why did I just have to blurt my stupid thoughts out? I groaned frustratedly inwardly.

"I-If you want, you can feel them," she said, blushing and placing a hand on her chest.

My teal eyes widened as I did a double-take. "Wait, a-are you serious?"

"W-Well, yeah, I mean… I… I wouldn't mind if you did," she murmured.

I scooted over to her on my bed, staring at her large bust. I glanced up to her and saw that she was blushing bright red. I hesitantly looked back down to her breasts. I was starting to feel a bit… horny. This was getting stranger by the second, but somehow it wasn't too bad.

"H-Here, sit between my legs so that you're facing away from me," I said, spreading out my legs slightly and making motions with my hands.

"O-Okay," she said softly. She did as she was told, and I could now feel her body heat through my clothes, warming my own body. Her long, smooth pink hair smelled really good, and I couldn't help but wonder what shampoo she used.

My hands slowly found their way under her arms, and I hesitantly touched her boobs before freezing up. She didn't move, obviously waiting for me to do something more. I found the courage to continue and I began lightly tracing my fingers all over her breasts.

It wasn't long before I realized that she wasn't wearing a very good bra. My fingers felt a slight bump, which I quickly realized was her nipple. I tried to avoid it a little, but I quickly gave up on that.

I put my head over her shoulder, glancing up at her expression. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glued to my hands as they slowly moved around her breasts. She was enjoying this, I could easily tell.

I continued to watch her expression as I gave her breasts a quick squeeze. She gave a tiny whimper, not taking her eyes off my hands. I continued to move my fingers lightly around, occasionally giving a tiny squeeze. Every time I squeezed, she whimpered or gasped.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, I squeezed them tightly but didn't release, pressing them together and spreading them apart. She gasped and moaned, her back arching slightly.

I began tracing them in circles as well. However, my eager hands quickly grew bored of this and I started rubbing her nipples. She was moving her body in rhythm with my touch, clenching her fists while holding onto the blanket.

She released the blanket with one hand and started rubbing my legs. I pressed my crotch up against her harder, starting to get unbearably turned on just by her touching my leg and me rubbing her breasts.

I released her boobs and pulled her shirt up over her her chest. I quickly started feeling them, rubbing them more. Her moans were so sweet to my ears, and I wanted more of that addicting sound. I wanted to make her moan louder and more. I wanted her to moan my name.

I felt under her too-small bra, squeezing her breasts. Luka grabbed my leg, gasping. I slowly found her nipple and pinched it. I rolled them in my fingers, amazed at how they felt.

"Miku…" she moaned, pressing her body into me. "Oh, please, more…"

I released her nipples, took my hands out from under her bra, fully-pulled off her shirt, and pushed her down onto her back, getting on top of her. I smiled in what I hoped was a seductive way at her. She blushed and looked at me with with wide, mesmerizing aqua-colored eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her neck, my lips brushing up against any skin I could find. After doing so, my tongue wanted a taste of her as well. I found a sensitive spot on her neck that made her moan, and I started licking her. I slowly began sucking the spot that I had licked, tasting her skin.

"Miku, this feels so good…" she continued to moan, now putting her leg between mine, rubbing my crotch. I gasped, released her neck, and moaned, glancing down to myself.

"Luka…" I whimpered, slowly pressing my body into her leg.

Face flushed, she moved her leg back and forth between my own, and I moaned louder, pressing my wet crotch into her leg. I slowly felt for my own nipple, which I began rubbing as I moved with her leg.

"Um, Miku…?" she managed. "W… Will you… kiss me?"

I nodded, leaned down, and kissed my best friend. She wrapped her arms around my neck, seemingly desperate for my lips. It was unexpectedly passionate and intense. She rubbed her leg between mine more, and I moaned into the kiss.

I pushed my tongue inside of her mouth, and she eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue swirling around inside of my mouth. I explored the inside of her mouth, amazed at the taste and new sensations.

Our lips moved away from each other, but our tongues didn't. Our desperate kiss felt feverishly hot, and I started sucking on her tongue. She moaned into the kiss, and I sucked harder.

I sat up and parted from her slowly, blushing slightly while looking away. "I… I don't know what to do next," I admitted. "I don't know how girls do it…"

She warmly smiled at me, sitting up as well. "I'll teach you, okay?"

I nodded dumbly, looking at her with wide eyes. "What do I do?"

She spread open her legs and lifted her short skirt, showing her cute pink panties to me. "First of all, take of my panties. You… you can tease me a bit if you want…"

I blushed and touched the insides of her thighs, rubbing them. I stared hungrily at her panties, which barely seemed to cover what was underneath. I was imagining taking them off. There was a huge damp spot that was awaiting to be touched.

My fingers brushed up against the pink undergarments and she shivered. I grasped them up above her legs and began slowly removing them. My eyes instantly went to her wet vagina after I could see everything.

I wasn't sure was a pretty pussy was supposed to look like. Guys dicks were supposed to be hot when they were big, but I was guessing the same didn't go for girls and their parts.

However, I was certain that she was beautiful, in more ways than one. It was slightly red, obviously from her masturbating a lot, but it also kind of looked… almost untouched, somehow. I knew she had never been loved down there by anyone. Not like I was going to.

"J-Just start touching me and rubbing me like when you finger yourself," she managed, obviously extremely embarrassed to be showing her body to me.

I leaned in close and slowly brushed my fingers against her. She slowly pressed her body into my fingers, obviously enjoying the feeling. I very slowly started rubbing her, my eyes on her expression.

"Harder," she moaned softly, half-closing her eyes. "More, Miku… Put… put your fingers… in…"

I continued rubbing her for a moment before hesitantly slipping my forefinger inside of her. I hadn't been sure if it would feel good to her, because it had never felt good to me when I put my fingers inside, but it very obviously felt good to her. She moaned loudly, grabbing her breast and squeezing it tightly.

Her insides felt really warm, soft, and tight. I very slowly moved my finger back and forth. She whimpered, squeezing her breast again. I hesitantly stopped and put another finger in.

Just as I was about to start moving both of them, it occurred to me why it was so easy to get her fingers inside and why she wasn't feeling any pain. "You… you're not a virgin, Luka?" I managed in shock, though it was more like a half-statement rather than a question. It made sense. She seemed to know about this, so she probably had done it before. But why did a wave of disappointment crash down on me?

Her face seemed to glow crimson. "I… I just…"

I slowly removed my fingers, feeling a wave of depression that I couldn't quite understand. Why did I want her to keep her virginity for me? I mean… it's not like my feelings were anything like… lo—

"I was hoping that if I ever managed to get you in bed, you wouldn't worry about me being a virgin," she mumbled, looking away from me. "I just wanted you to focus on making love… but I guess that just made things worse, right?"

I blushed slightly. "Have you been planning on having sex with me for a while?"

"Ever since I met you," she mumbled.

"Y-Your feelings for me… are they…" I hesitantly began.

"Love. I love you, Miku," she answered, face hot but voice filled with determination and honesty. I didn't doubt her for a second.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt happy, all the previous negative feelings almost immediately fading away. Perhaps I was in love with her, too. I was in love with Luka, my best friend. I felt dizzy just thinking about it.

"I can understand if you want to pretend this never happened or not be my friend," she said, drawing her knees up to my chin. "But I really… I really love you, Miku… so…"

"I-I love you, too," I whispered in a slightly dazed tone.

"E-Eh? Really?" she managed, eyes widening.

"Really. I love you… Luka," I said. "I really do. I didn't realize it for a long time, and I guess I had tried to deny it too, but I do love you. And… and I wanna have sex with you. I'd be willing to give everything to you."

"What're you saying?" she asked, covering her face in embarrassment.

I leaned in, kissed her ear, and whispered in the sexiest tone I could do, "I love you, Luka. I want to fuck you."

"You're talking dirty to me," she said in a stunned tone. "You… You…"

I touched between her legs, slowly starting to rub her again. I wasn't too great at talking dirty, but I was gonna do my best. "I wanna feel all over inside of you. I wanna make you scream my name when you climax."

"Oh my god~" she managed. "More, say more… touch me more…"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious but forcing myself to continue, I wondered, what else could I say? "You make my pussy so wet… I'm sure if you touched me I'd cum immediately."

"M-More," she begged, spreading out her legs.

"I'm gonna put my fingers inside of you and fuck you so hard," I purred, inserting my two fingers inside.

"Ohh, Miku," she gasped, grabbing my arm. "More! Tell me what you wanna do to me…"

"I'm not gonna tell you what I wanna do, I'm gonna tell you what I am going to do," I purred as I slowly started moving my fingers inside of her in a circular motion. "I'm gonna make your pussy so hot that you're almost gonna orgasm, but I'm gonna be a meanie and tease you a lot… I'm gonna make you beg for the pleasure."

"Ah! Miku, that's so naughty…" she moaned, pushing her body into my finger thrusts. "I want it, I want it…"

"Do you want another finger?" I asked in a breathy tone.

"Yes!" she cried. "Please!"

"Beg," I said.

"Please, please, please, Miku! Put another finger into my pussy! Please, fuck me more!" she begged.

I licked her ear. "Moan all you want. I love your voice."

"But what if the neighbors…" she whimpered.

"Scream. I want to hear you more," I commanded.

"Put in another!" she moaned. "Please! Miku, I want you to do me harder!"

I slowed my fingers down, inserted the third, and started up, just as fast. She gasped and whimpered, moving with my fingers as fast as she could. I pushed really hard and fast, trying to make her as hot and horny as possible.

"Oh, Miku! Miku~!" she cried. "Oh, god, I'm getting so close! More, more, more!"

I could feel her getting close, and, after deciding to keep being mean, I considerably slowed down. She cried out in displeasure.

"Miku! What are you doing? Don't stop!"

I licked her neck under her ear and looked up to her. "Why should I?"

Luka gave me the most adorably pouting look that she had ever given me before. Her eyes widened vulnerably, and she looked like she was about to cry. "Please…. don't tease me, just pleasure me…"

"Damn," I said simply, leaning up to give her a quick kiss with my fingers still inside. I parted and said, "I love you too much. I wanted to be a meanie, but when you gave me that look… you're too cute."

She blushed bright red. "Th… Thank you."

I began slowly pumping her again, lovingly kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck. She held onto me, pushing her body into my fingers again. I glanced over to her face, which was flushed. Tears were beginning to be on the verge of coming out.

"Just a… a bit… more…" she moaned, looking at me with glazed eyes. "A bit more, Miku…"

I continued thrusting my fingers into her, watching her hot expression. Her back was arching slightly, and she pushed her body in harder. She was crying out my name again and again, which only turned me on more, if that was even possible.

Unable to take it, I started rubbing my own extremely wet pussy. Noticing that I was touching myself, she started rubbing me as well. I pushed my crotch into her hand, crying out in pleasure. She moved with my hand, amazingly hot inside.

"Miku, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…!" she cried out before screaming, "Ah, Miku!"

Her entire body froze up and she pushed her hand up against me harder than before. An intense gush of her juices squirted out around my fingers. My hands were pretty much soaked after she came.

She panted, blushing. "Oh, that was… that was amazing."

She removed her hands from under my pants and underwear and licked them. My face flushed red. "Y-You're licking my juices."

Luka blushed slightly, but smiled. "I love you… and I wanna eat your pussy."

"E-Eat my—" I began, face only getting redder until it felt like it was on fire as scenes flashed in my mind. However, she leaned in and kissed me, cutting me off. There was a lingering taste of my juices on her mouth… I won't say that it tasted good, but it didn't taste bad, either.

While she inserted her tongue into my mouth, she unbuttoned my pants, sliding them down, and pulled my panties down to my ankles. She spread my legs out, showing my pussy to her. I blushed deeply.

She leaned in and slowly began licking me. I had no idea before how amazing it would feel, but I very suddenly knew. My heart stopped beating for an instant, and I was frozen. The pleasure was so intense that I wasn't able to move.

Her soft tongue was moving around across my pussy, tasting every bit of me. Still slightly in shock, I managed to moan her name and gently grab her head, pressing her into me.

I couldn't think about anything except her giving me more pleasure. I bit my bottom lip and rubbed my pussy into her face, begging her to lick more, to suck, to finger… I needed her. All of her.

Her tongue began flicking in and out of my pussy, rubbing around. Her tongue touched my clit, and I gasped, begging for more while pulling her head even further against my body. I was getting desperate to come.

"Please," I begged. "More, Luka, more!"

She started rubbing my clit with her forefinger while licking around my slit. I was getting way too close, and I needed to come. She started sucking on my pussy, and my heart seemed to jump to my throat.

"Lu… Luka!" I screamed in pleasure. "I… I'm gonna…!"

A wave of exctasy overcame me, and my entire body arched backwards. Tears of ecstasy began to verge on coming out as I held onto her head tightly. I had never came this hard before, and I couldn't stop crying out Luka's name.

Finally, breathing hard, I relaxed. I panted, face flushed, looking down at the flushed pinkette, who was licking up my excess juices.

She leaned up and kissed me after she drank all my juices. It was a quick, soft kiss that made me want to fall asleep with her in my arms. I smiled slightly at her, breathing hard.

"I love you, Miku," she whispered.

"I love you too, Luka," I said before giving her a quick kiss, wondering how I got comfortable with all this so quickly. It was pretty overwhelming, to be honest.

She smiled after I released her. "You better be up for another round!"

"A-Ah, wha—?" I asked, blinking and blushing.

She crawled on top of me with a sultry smile on her face and winked down at me. "Be prepared for a long night, Miku."

Crap. I was already exhausted and we hadn't even started yet… but I sure wasn't complaining.


End file.
